How to Say Goodbye
by Raven-DG
Summary: Saying goodbye to ones loved ones is harder than this STARS menber thinks...


*Neah, just a little something I randomly thought of. Gyah, I love writing about the characters in RE that you know almost nothing about them. Makes the imagination run just that much more… XD. This is my first fic. after a while. So I'm sorry if it sounds a little… stiff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

How to Say Goodbye…

By: Kez_the_Magnificent

      By the time anyone reads this, I'll be dead. Killed by a creature that is probably giving me what I deserve. 

     I'm writing this for one of two reasons. One is to write and tell whoever finds this that if they know me, don't think about grieving for me. I don't deserve it. I've been a coward, living up to my nick name, and it was my friends that have paid the price for it. If things were going to turn out this way, I honestly would have left the S.T.A.R.S. team for good a long time ago. 

      Second is that I want to say I'm sorry to my family. Morgan, I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer. I wish I could give you and Chelsea one last kiss, but as you see, it's not possible right now. Please, take care of her and know that no matter what you will always be on my mind. Be strong, both of you and always remember that I'll remain with you in spirit. Morgan, tell Chelsea that I love her as well and that I'm sorry I can't be there to walk her down the isle. I know she'll be beautiful when the time comes.

      I can't tell you that I'm not scared right now, even though I'm trying my best not to be. My hand is shaking as I write this. I-- 

      Brad stopped, his heart dropping. He couldn't find the words for his wife and daughter that would comfort both him and them. Nothing sounded right to him. Hell, it shouldn't. He was writing his own good-bye letter to his family. How was anyone suppose to write to their family about something like this?

     _God dammit… I can't do this…_

But he knew he had to. 

     Brad took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes for a few moments, wonder just how long he had before he saw that monster again. How many more hours did he have to live? How many more minutes? The thing was hunting him and him only it seemed. And it probably wouldn't take long for the monster to find him in his home. 

     Opening his eyes, Brad looked around the darkened room, the only light coming from the small lamp and the computer screen. It had been only a month since he had sent both his wife and daughter to his sisters house, the only relative he could rely on. The house stood as it did all that time ago, things strewn everywhere as people rushed around. Morgan didn't know what truly had happened, but once the barricades were starting to be set up she didn't question Brads words. He was relieved that she didn't question much when Chelsea was told that she and Morgan was going to visit his sister. Maybe it was just luck that it was one in the morning.

     The house silent then was quiet. No Chelsea. No Morgan. Just silence.

     Just like he was going to be soon.

     Brad was trying his best to prevent himself from having a break down. He couldn't imagine not seeing everyone again. But then again, so did the Bravo's. They probably wanted to see everyone when they returned. But they couldn't now, could they? None of them could…

     Re reading what he wrote, Brad sighed heavily. Time was running out. Even the batteries and the limited phone line access of his computer seemed to rush him. He had to finish…

     I want you both to be strong. Please. I love you.

     Brad just stopped and allowed the curser blink helplessly on the computer screen. This was it. This was all his family was going to remember him by. Just a few short paragraphs. He felt guilty for not leaving more…  

     Quietly he clicked the 'Send' button and waited until the mail sent sign appeared. Just as it did, the phone connection died and so did the batteries on his computer. Brad just sat there, staring at the black screen. With out looking he lowered his hand to his side and felt the holster that held his nine millimeter berretta. This was the only thing he trusted now, not unless he would some how meet up with any of his old comrades. That was, if they even wanted to trust him now. The gun, though, was the only thing he had to keep him alive as he was going to make an attempted escape from the already hell hole city…

     Standing up, Brad walked with out a word to the front door. As he laid his still shaking hand on the cold handle of the door, he looked behind him. The messy room was what his eyes saw but inside his head, for one last time he envisioned his family waiting for him to return.

     And with that he turned the handle and walked out into the dead streets of Raccoon City.

* Okay, I was thinking about actually making a prequel to this but I dunno, what do you guys think? Ah, anywho, thank you for reading ^^;;;


End file.
